facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Conservative Republic of Nationale Einheit
CRNE FB NATIONS LINK: http://apps.facebook.com/nations/617562029 'WELCOME TO THE OFFICIAL CRNE WIKI' Welcome, World! You've just entered the Official Wiki Page for the Conservative Republic of Nationale Einheit (CRNE) here on Wikia. This is the spot where we are going to educate those unfamiliar with the CRNE about our past, our method of government, our current happenings and future, as well as other public information. The CRNE is here to stay. We are in the process of furthering our nuclear technologies, improving business relations with other countries and doing everything we can to secure our borders and the rest of the world from dangerous, rogue terrorism. But, that information will be shared later on this page. Thank you for visiting! THE HONORABLE DANIEL BRUSKI (NCP) Chancellor & Chairman of the National Conservative Party THE HONORABLE FREDERICK MULLER (NCP) President & Vice Chairman of the National Conservative Party THE HONORABLE JENNIFER OTTOSEN Secretary of Foreign Relations & Chief Ambassador '' '''NOTICE: CRNE WIKI CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION 'GOVERNMENT / HOUSE & SENATE / POLITICAL PARTIES' 1). According to the Official CRNE Constitution, the National Federal Government is required to be overseen by three elected officials. These three individuals must be from the same Party, as to ward off potential infighting during an Adminstration. The three elected officials are as follows: '- CHANCELLOR / VICE CHANCELLOR' The Chancellor of the CRNE serves as the Chief of Government and Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Services. Anyone interested in serving as Chancellor, according the Official CRNE Constitution, must have reached the age of 30 and be a legal-born citizen of the Conservative Republic of Nationale Einheit. The interested individual must also be a registered member of one of the two political parties; the National Conservative Party or National Liberal Party. A sitting Chancellor can only run for ten (10) consecutive terms, with each term lasting six (6) years. The sitting Chancellor also serves as the Chairman of their respective party during their entire tenure in office. '' ''The Chancellor is required to appoint a National Federal Cabinet after they've won the election and before their inauguration. These individuals must also be from and registered in the very same party as the Chancellor. This, too, is to avoid any and all infigting between aposing views during an Administration. The National Federal Cabinet is required to meet with the Chancellor each week at least once. A newly-elected Chancellor nominates their cabinet members and they are approved by the Senate. The Chancellor serves as the Chairman of the National Federal Cabinet. '' ''As the Chief of Government, the Chancellor is required to defend and adhere to the Official CRNE Constitution as well as following all laws applicable to their office as stated in the '''Chancellor Leadership Act of 1511'. This means successfully and respectfully providing lawful leadership for the people of the CRNE, and never doing anything that would undermind and dismantle any standing federal laws. One of the National Federal Cabinet members, the Secretary of Administration, officially serves as the Chief of Staff to the Chancellor and assists in all daily duties (along with the Vice Chancellor and President when applicable). The Chief of Staff is charged with constantly advising the Chancellor on all issues ranging from National Security and Intelligence, Foreign Relations, Armed Services and all information that requires the Chancellor's decison-making. The sitting Chancellor has complete power over the National Federal Government. '' The Vice Chancellor of the CRNE serves as the Deputy Chief of Government and has no control over the Armed Services unless otherwise noted by the Chancellor and/or the Senate. The Vice Chancellor is second-in-line in the case of the assassination or other issue that may cause the Chancellor to be unable to perform their duties. According to the Official CRNE Constitution, a Vice Chancellor must be the age of 30 and be a legal-born citizen of the Conservative Republic of Nationale Einheit. The chosen individual must be a registered member of either the National Conservative Party or National Liberal Party, but must be of the same party as the Chancellor and President. A sitting Vice Chancellor can serve up to ten (10) consecutive terms at six (6) years each. '' ''Even as Vice Chancellor, the power of the National Federal Cabinet rests with only the Chancellor. The Vice Chancellor, though, serves as the Vice Chairman of the National Federal Cabinet. The role of Vice Chancellor is actually more powerful than many may think. They're just severely overshadowed by the Chancellor. '' '- PRESIDENT''' The President of the CRNE serves as Head of State and has no legal authority over the Armed Services. Also according to the Official CRNE Constitution, anyone vying for the role of President must have attained the age of 30 and be a legal-born citizen of the Conservative Republic of Nationale Einheit. They must also be a registered member of either the National Conservative Party or National Liberal Party, but must be of the same party as the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor. The President is able to serve no more than ten (10) consecutive terms at six (6) years each. The sitting President also serves as the Vice Chairman of their respective party during their tenure. '' ''The President is allowed and usually summoned to attend some or even all (depending on Chancellor) of the National Federal Cabinet meetings. Even though the President may be an elected official of the National Federal Government, the Chancellor has the power to petition the Senate for their immediate removal in the case of abuse of power or any other illegal and immoral activities. According to the Official CRNE Constitution the Chancellor, Vice Chancellor and President are all part of the Executive Branch. '' '''2). '''Below is the compete list of the current National Federal Government and National Federal Cabinet: '- NATIONAL FEDERAL GOVERNMENT''' EXECUTIVE BRANCH (2001 / 2010 - PRESENT) Chancellor (Chief of Government): '''Daniel Bruski ''' ''Vice Chancellor: '''Anne Marie Schuster President (Head of State): '''Frederick Muller' '- NATIONAL FEDERAL CABINET''' BRUSKI ADMINISTRATION (2001 / 2005 / 2010 - PRESENT) Chairman: '''Chancellor Daniel Bruski' ''Vice Chairman: '''Vice Chancellor Anne Marie Schuster' ''Secretary of Administration: '''Jakob Lemmon' ''Secretary of Armed Services: '''Edward Keller' ''Secretary of Foreign Relations: '''Jennifer Ottosen' ''Secretary of Intelligence & National Security: '**Classified**'' Secretary of Research & Development: '**Classified**'' Secretary of Homeland Security: '''Michael Conrad' ''Secretary of Citizen Relations: '''Lucas Barras ''' Secretary of Health Services: '''Anne Jefferson ''' Secretary of Commerce & Finance: '''Herbert Gardner ''' Secretary of Labor: '''Timothy Samsonite ''' Secretary of Infrastructure: '''Dean Jimms' ''Secretary of Energy Services: '''Adam Fitzgerald ''' '''3). '''Here is information about the National Federal House and National Federal Senate: '''4). '''Below is a list and information regarding both of the CRNE Political Parties and their Leaders: Category:Vigilant Alliance of Nations